The next day/Talk to Mayday
This is how the next day and Yuna talks to Mayday goes in Yuna's Fire and Rescue Adventure. The next day, Yuna as upset that her club was almost destroyed. Princess Yuna: I can't believe it, My club was almost destroyed! Human Twilight Sparkle: What have you done? Rarity: Somepony could get hurt or Someone. Sunbeam: We get it, Rarity. Krader: Tell me about it. Human Sunset Shimmer: We all make mistakes. Princess Yuna: It's my fault. Human Rainbow Dash: Who cares if you caused a damage on you club. Princess Luna: Mayday, Belle and Flynn did what they could to put out the fire. Princess Yuna: I clipped the tower and skidded into my club while I flew the Full Moon Flight last night. I'm so sorry. Truly sorry about this. Princess Celestia: Don't take it too hard on your self, My Niece. Mayday: It's just an accident. Dusty Crophopper: It happens, Even for me. Mayday: Oh, Chevy. Later. Princess Jubilee: The clubhouse just got what?! Rattrap: It's gonna have to to the dump soon. Willow Apple: Without the clubhouse, We'll never have anymore visitors! Glomp: Well, there goes the clubhouse. Hoogi: Now what!? Magnifo: It's RUINED!!! Emerald: I can't believe it! Kraw: What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna DOOOOOOO?!?!? Rarity: Of All The Worst Thing That Could Happen! This Is The Worst Possible Thing! Snowdrop: All right! All right! Guys come down! Krader: There's no need to panic. Golden Apple: What're we gonna do now that we don't have a club anymore? Seismo: I wish I know what to do. Snowdrop: Me too. Princess Skyla: Listen up. We got the plan. 9: So, We can rebuild the clubhouse. 8: Well, It's going to take hard work. Princess Skyla: Everyone will rebuild the clubhouse. (Everyone cheered but confuse how'll they do it) Princess Skyla: Ready, Jack? Jack the Front Loader: Ready, Skyla! Scoop: Let's get to work! (Everyone cheered) At the firehouse. Princess Yuna: (sighs) Mayday: Hello, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Hey, Mayday. Mayday: Am I bothering you? Princess Yuna: Oh, No, Of course not. Mayday: Wallace just got plenty of Gearboxes for the Full Moon Flight, You'll be able to race again in no time. Princess Yuna: That's great news, Mayday. Mayday: Come with me, I wanted to show you something. Princess Yuna: Wow! That's Dusty when he was a Firefighter! Mayday: That's right, Yuna and there's Lil' Dipper, Windlifter and Blade Ranger, It was before Maru and Dottie got hitched. Princess Yuna: That's so cool. Mayday: I have just thing that might help a little. Princess Yuna: What? Mayday: How would you like to join Dusty and the fire crew? Princess Yuna: Join Dusty and the fire crew? Mayday: Yes. Princess Yuna: Do you think I'd be a Racer and a Firefighter? Mayday: Just like Dusty. Princess Yuna: Alright, I'll do it! Mayday: That a girl, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Thanks for everything, Mayday! Mayday: Anytime! Princess Yuna: Just wait until I asked Dusty! Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes